deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is one of the main antagonists of the Final Fantasy series. He appeared in the 87th episode and Season 4 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Sephiroth VS Vergil, where he fought against Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. He was voiced by Kamran Nikhad. History During pregnancy, Sephiroth's mother has been injected with cells from an alien being known as Jenova, this caused Jenova's cells to merge with Sephiroth's unborn body. After birth, he was taken in and trained by the Shinra Electric Power Company to become a super soldier, and he eventually rose to the rank of a SOLDIER First Class and was celebrated as a war hero. One day, Sephiroth, Zack Fair and a young Cloud Strife were sent on a mission to investigate a monster outbreak in Nibelheim. There, he saw humans mutated into monsters, and also a chamber with the name of his "mother" on it. In shock, Sephiroth tried to find the truth, which turned him insane. He came to the conclusion that he was the last Cetra, and that he must take vengeance on humans for their "betrayal" against the Cetra 2000 years ago. He slaughtered the people of Nibelheim and went out to claim Jenova's remains, but was stopped by Cloud and supposedly fell to his death. He fell into the Lifestream, but his will was too strong to be consumed, so he spend years traveling through it and learning. After his body has been rebuilt from fragments, his new goal became to merge with the Lifestream and become a god, by summoning a meteor and ultimately merging with the Lifestream when it tries to heal the planets wounds. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 6'1'' | 185 cm * Weight: approx. 165 lbs | 75 kg * Age: 27 years old * AKA the One-Winged Angel * 1st Class SOLDIER * Hero of the Wutai War * Ambidexterous * Voiced by the bass singer of NSYNC. No, really. Arsenal * Masamune ** Length: 7'2'' | 218 cm * Gold Armlet ** Boosts Defense * Tough Ring ** Boosts vitality and spirit * Materia ** Fire ** Earth ** Lightning ** Ice ** Revive ** Restore Powers * Superhuman prowess * Telekenesis * Illusion casting * Unlimited magic pool * Techniques ** Octoslash ** Energy blade projectiles ** Heaven's Light ** Shadow Flare ** Heartless Angel ** Supernova * Forms ** Bizarro-Sephiroth ** Safer-Sephiroth Feats * Hero of the Wutai War * Sliced through Mako cannons * Tanked Genesis' fireballs * Nearly destroyed the Planet * Survived Buster Sword impalement * Blocked a 1600 ton strike * Defeated Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Tifa * Got killed... but then got better! DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Hmm...You're powerful...I can see it." * "Your despair." * "Ngh...I suppose it can't be helped." * "Behold the truth!" * "Super...nova." * "I saw you could pierce the fabric of our dimension, so I cast an illusion to disguise this." * "Witness oblivion!" * "Hmph...So you are." One Minute Melee Sephiroth appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Vergil and lost. The two later had a rematch in Season 5, which ended in a draw. Gallery rpg_sephiroth.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Dissidia_Sephiroth_Default_Costume_CG.jpg|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! FF7_Masamune.jpg|Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune Black_Materia.png|Black Materia Bizarro_Sephiroth.png|Bizarro∙Sephiroth Safer_sephirothFFVII.png|Safer∙Sephiroth Sephiroth_Advent_Children_Complete.png|Sephiroth with his one wing Supernova.gif|Supernova Trivia * Sephiroth is the fourth Square Enix character to appear, after Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Lara Croft, and with the next two being Sora and Edward Elric. ** He is also the third Final Fantasy character to appear, after Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. Coincidentally, all three originated from Final Fantasy VII. *** He is, however, the first Final Fantasy character to win. ** Coincidentally, while Lara Croft was featured in the Season 4 Premiere, Sephiroth was featured in the Season 4 Finale. ** He is the second Square Enix character to win, after Lara Croft, and with the next one being Sora. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the fifth and sixth characters to have a win, loss, and a tie, after Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario and Mario, and with the next two being Kenshiro and Sasuke Uchiha. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the ninth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails and Mario & Sonic, and with the next five pairs being Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. ** He and his opponent are the only ones that had a rematch in One Minute Melee. ** He and his opponent are the second pair to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, with the first one being Lucario & Renamon and with the next pair being Ryu & Jin Kazama. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the second pair of fighters to have fought against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki, and with the next two pairs being Mario & Sonic the Hedgehog and Frieza & Mewtwo. * Sephiroth and his opponent are the sixth and seventh combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman and Sonic the Hedgehog, and with the next eight being Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. ** He is the first combatant to lose in both appearances, with the next two being Mewtwo and Ryu. * Sephiroth is the first combatant to be voiced by Kamran Nikhad, with the next one being Mario. References * Sephiroth on Wikipedia * Sephiroth on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flying combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Near-Immortals Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Light Users Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Deceased Combatants Category:RPG Combatants